


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 512

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [42]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Trigedasleng, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 512 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 512 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 512

ECHO  
Bellamy, goddamn it, come in! Do you read me?

TRANSLATION  
_Belomi, skai drag em, hola! Yu sen ai in?_

ECHO  
Are you the true Commander?

TRANSLATION  
_Yu laik ridiyo Heda-de?_

MADI  
Echo, that’s enough.

TRANSLATION  
_Ekou, daun's pleni._

GAIA  
…Mother?

TRANSLATION  
_…Nomon?_

INDRA  
I’m here, my child.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai kamp hir, ai goufa._

GAIA  
You have to let me go.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu souda klir ai of._

INDRA  
No. Wonkru will come for us. They’ll fight. Just hold on a little longer, and—

TRANSLATION  
_No. Wonkru na komba raun gon yumi. 'Mo na throu daun. Jos ste gonen kom liwa mou, en—_

GAIA  
They won’t come. Wonkru is broken… My fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_'Mo nou na komba hir. Wonkru ste shada… Ai gonplei ste odon._

OCTAVIA  
Wonkru is broken.

TRANSLATION  
_Wonkru ste shada._

OCTAVIA & INDRA  
All of me, for all of us.

TRANSLATION  
_Omon gon oson._

**Author's Note:**

> The word _shada_ comes, of course, from "shattered", which is a plausible enough etymology, but it was actually inspired by a Fela Kuti song—in sound, rather than meaning. He's got a song ["Sorrow Tears and Blood"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sorrow_Tears_and_Blood) about a time that the Nigerian police raided his home. The first lines are "Everybody run run run / Everybody scatter scatter". I've always loved the sound of that line (great song, too), and that suggested the rhyming _shada_ to me.


End file.
